Michael di Angelo's first quest
CHAPTER 1 "Yes! My first quest, plus, its with my favourite brother i thought to myself while walking towards my cabin. "Nico!" I shouted "What?" he asked "We have a quest, A demigod named Mitchell Doodieface (That was the first last-name that came into my mind) went crazy and started killing other demigods." "Cool!" he said, He was one year older since i came to camp half-blood.He prepared his backpack. "I'm ready!" He said "Okay, Lets go to Chiron" I said, so we went and saw Chiron "Hey,Chiron, were ready to go!" Nico shouted "Okay, Mitchell is in Peru. You can get there by bus"he said I was shocked "SAY WHA-" I was interrupted by Chiron "Shhh...now go." So we walked all the way to the bus station and saw ALOT of Taxis "Hey, Michael, couldn't we have taken a taxi" "GODS *CENSORED*!" i thought to myself "Yeah, that was dumb of us" I said We got on the bus a Nico and I ordered a happy meal at Mcdonalds and ate in the bus "Wow, this is good" Nico said "I know" I said Then we fell asleep The ride going there took 3 hours and Nico and I were asleep for 2 hours So when we went to a hotel (They were in Boston) and checked in. We went to our room and eventually fell asleep again. Two hours later "Hey, Nico" I threw the wrapper of the happy meal at him He woke up "What?" "We still have 999,999 dollars (WOW) wanna go to the arcade?" "Yeah!" We went to the arcade and spent $60.00 on two cards. Nico was playing a game where you help the Undead (son of hades) and I played a Mrs. Pacman game. Once we were done we went back up to our room. "That was fun" Nico said Then we both fell asleep. The next morning we called room service Then someone knocked on the door "Room Service" Its was a womans voice We opened the door but we were attacked by a Fury "AHHHH!!!!!" Nico shouted a he grabbed our swords and threw one of them to me, i caught it. The Fury slashed at Nico with her claws, But Nico dodged her. I slashed at her but she dodged and made me hit Nicos sword "Hey, watch it!" He shouted "Sorry!" Nico stabbed the fury and ran towards the door CHAPTER 2 We got out just in time. “That was…weird” "Yeah, It was SO disturbing” I said “Wait” “What?” “We left our bags in the hotel” I stared at him for a while “I know” I said while making an I-didn’t-know-that-but-I’ll-say-I-knew-it face “How are we going to get to Peru now?” “Uh…I don’t know” “Great” Nico said sarcasticly “We could shadow travel” I suggested “Good Idea” “Okay” We went into a portable toilet to avoid letting other people see two boys disappear in plain sight. We teleported somewhere but we were still in the portable toilet. “Okay” We went out of the portable toilet and looked around “Is this what Peru really looks like?” “Maybe” “But there are a bunch of caves over there” “Maybe Peru has caves” “I don’t think so” Then suddenly the air around us was warmer. Then Nico looked back and looked surprised “Hey, Nico, Have you ever seen that Twilight Zone episode where the wo-“ then I was interrupted by Nico “Michael, don’t move” “Why?” “Look…behind you” I looked behind me and I saw a Dinosaur. “AH!!!” I screamed “Run!” Nico shouted We started running then the dinosaur followed us “WHERE ARE WE!” Nico asked then we hid behind a tree “By the looks of this huge dinosaur I think we’re in the Dinosaur times!” “WHAT!” “We are in the time where dinosaurs lived!” “But what about that comet tha-“ I interrupted Nico “Meteor” We both looked up and saw a bright light “OH…MY…GODS!” “How’d we get here!” “I think the portable toilet is a time machine!” I said The Dinosaur gave up its search for us “Then lets get back to the thing and lets get out of here!” Chapter 3 We ran behind trees,rocks,and other stuff that would hide us from the dinosaurs "Okay, There it is!" I said We ran to it then got inside and looked for any buttons or stuff "Here!" Nico shouted There was a panel it had two arrows (Going like this "<-- and -->),Green,Red and Random button, and a screen that said "Dinosaur". I pressed an arrow then the screen said "Fiction-HP" "What does HP mean!?" "I Don't Know!" Nico Shouted Then I pressed the green button then teleported again. We got out then saw a two people both boys. One had no nose and they were both fighting "WTH?" Nico asked "I think i know what HP is" I said "What is it" "Harry Potter!"I shouted "Oh,my" We got back into the Portable Toilet and pressed the arrow again "It says Reality-Canada" I said "Go for it" I pressed the green button again then we teleported then we got out and we were in a room and a girl with auburn hair "Who are you?" She asked "I'm Michael and his is Nico" "Hi" Nico said "Hi, I'm Kate Song" (P.S. Sparrow if You're reading this , i'm sorry, i just had a bunch of idea's like the HP one) "Hi...Again" Nico said "''It looks like we have alot to explain" I said "We are from Camp Half-Blood" "I know that" Kate said "Really?" I asked "Yeah" "Should we lie to her or something?" Nico whispered "Sure...Kate you are a Demi-god" "How am i supposed to believe two kids who came into my room from a Portable Toilet" She asked "Uhhhh.....Luke thinks you're hot" I said "REALLY!?" "Yeah" "YAY!" "What do we do now?" Nico asked "Kate, do you want to meet Luke?" "YES!" "Okay, lets go inside the toilet" "Why" Kate asked "It's a teleporter" Nico answered We went in the toilet and went to Camp Half-Blood, once we were there it was dinnertime we saw Chiron "Hello" "Hi, Chiron" "Who is this?" "Kate Song" "Hi" She said "We'll bring her to the Tables" "Alright" Chiron said before he left "IS THAT LUKE" "Yes" Then Kate hugged Luke "Who is this?" "That's Kate" "Why is she hugging me?" "I don't know" "Okay, please get off of me" "NEVER!!!!!" Then we spent almost an hour and half trying to get Kate off of Luke "Okay, who is my olympian parent?" "Uhhhhhhh" "Who?" "We'll...Uhh..You should...Uhhh" "You'll have to find out later" "Okay" Kate said then she left "What are we supposed to do now" "I do not know" Chiron brought Kate in front of the dining tables and a sun (Is that it) appeared on top of her head "Wow...our lie became the truth" Nico said "That is so unlikely" "Yeah" Then we went to the Hades cabin and spent the night there. In the morning we asked if Kate wanted to come with us. "Sure, I'll go" Kate said "Great. The teleporter is still in the Hephaestus cabin, They're adding a keyboard so we can type in where we want to go...which Chiron says we need to go to..." Then i pulled out a peice of paper "uhhh...Fiction-MGS,Fiction-SW,Then we go to Peru where Mitchell doodieface is" ''more coming soon Category:Original Character Category:Nico